


The New Guard

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Book of Prophecies (Kingdom Hearts), Clones, Crossover, Crushes, Crystal Stasis, Drabble Collection, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fixing Kairi, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Headcanon, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Next-Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: Post-everything. A new journey begins after Sora finally got a chance to settle down.





	1. Umi and Riku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Umi, who is an adopted Riku/Sora child.

Little Umi was six years old when she was found in Hyrule. Since then, her life with Fathers Sora and Riku were a series of ups and downs, culminating in Sora adopting her as his own child with Riku becoming her Godfather. Because of her nature as a clone of a past wielder, she could wield a Keyblade and change into a late teenage version of herself.

The latter ability was lost after she was set free from Eclissi hold.

The three moved to Twilight Town to give Umi a place to grow once the Eclissi were stopped and Sora finally had a chance to settle into a normal life. Umi was now seven years of age, her light brown hair having been cut short and was walking to the Gummi Ship that would take them to Radiant Garden for Umi’s Keyblade training, holding Riku’s hand all the while. She now wore a purple short-sleeved shirt with a hood, blue jeans, and white shoes with purple soles over white socks. The ensemble was casual clothing bought for her since they settled down.

Umi let out a sigh, which got Riku’s attention. He noticed her looking despondent.

“What’s wrong?” Riku asked. “I thought you’d be excited about getting training.”

The girl looked up at her other Father.

“I’m not sure if this is the best idea,” Umi noted, doubting her skills. “I mean, I can summon it...it came back to me on my birthday. But you know what happened that day when I learned I was a clone.”

“That ability is gone, so I’m not sure how you’re going to get it back,” Riku assured her. “I know you don’t want to go berserk again from the sounds of things. The source of that ability was destroyed after what your Dad went through to save you.”

They stopped walking and Riku looked at Umi to get a point across.

“Just like you, I’ve been through tough spots myself. Your Father was the light in my darkness just like he was to you. That’s why we took you in. Also, as much as he wants you to live a normal life, it would pay to come prepared. You’ll get the training you’ll really need from Master Aqua.”

Umi already smiled at the thought. Master Aqua? If her teacher was someone familiar, it would help her out considerably. Riku saw that smile on her face and could already feel himself giving off a genuine grin of his own.

“You’ve already got a smile as bright as your Dad’s,” he noted. “And that’s a good thing.”

“Thanks!” Umi told him, feeling better about being trained by a Master. “Come on! Let’s go see her!"


	2. Aunt Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Umi, Kairi is like the Mom she never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Umi.

After Umi was officially adopted, Kairi took the reins of becoming her Aunt. Sora tended to be more strict while Riku had a habit of spoiling her somewhat. Kairi was thankfully the middle ground among this role reversal. To Umi, Kairi is like the Mother she never had. The Keyblade wielder was caring and more reasonable, yet she still had that spunk about her after losing it during the time she had a crush on her Father. It was a good thing she moved on, for Umi liked that part of her Aunt the most.

Umi was nine years old when she and her family were invited to Disney Castle for a formal event held by King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse. During that time, both Fathers got drunk on the champagne they served and the two were sleeping off a hangover in one of the guest rooms upstairs early the next morning.

Clad in a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes over light blue socks for the trip home, Umi looked around the now clean ballroom. Those magic brooms were effective in their duties, she noted.

"Good morning, Umi."

Umi smiled at the sound of that voice and turned behind her. There was Kairi, now in a pink shirt, purple pants, and blue sneakers with black soles over white socks. Her red hair was now down after having it tied up for the occasion last night.

"Morning, Aunt Kairi!" she greeted back cheerfully. "That party was something, wasn't it?"

"It was. For the record, your Fathers were hilarious," Kairi brought up.

Umi chuckled with nervousness at the memory of them in drunken bliss. The girl was too young for alcoholic drinks at the time. Kairi recalled Umi trying to give them a lecture for getting drunk, for the girl was starting to display some maturity beyond her years as she was getting older.

"Did you have a fun time otherwise?" the older woman asked.

"I did!" Umi replied happily. "Duchess Daisy thought I looked cute and I got to meet Chip and Dale. The others looked great, too! Tell Lea he looked handsome in his suit when you see him."

"Oh, I will," Kairi complied with a smile. "Speaking of men, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" the girl questioned.

With that, she broke out two purple potion bottles containing a milky liquid in them from in the bag she was carrying on her shoulder.

"These are for your Fathers made by Master Yen Sid," the redhead instructed. "Make sure they drink them so that they'll feel better. Tell them in exchange they have to teach you Blizzaga."

"Okay!" Umi complied without a second thought, for she was used to Kairi's playfulness by now.

Umi accepted the bottles from her and made her way upstairs on Kairi's directions. The older woman watched with a smile on her face. She got the feeling that Umi would grow to become a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of the chapters of "The Downtime" by septnanis


	3. The New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say history never repeats, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts, Umi, Daichi, and Kumo.

When Umi was eleven, she was introduced to two new Keyblade wielders under Master Aqua’s wing around her age. Both were boys named Daichi and Kumo.

Daichi was twelve years old, calm and collected, and his red hair caught Umi’s eye. Kumo was the same age as her, cheerful and curious, and his eyes matched the sky his namesake came from. Both were decent with a Keyblade themselves, prompting Aqua to tutor them.

Daichi’s Keyblade was Bond of Flame. Kumo’s Keyblade was Stroke of Midnight. To Kumo, it was becoming clear who Umi had feelings for...or so he thought.

Daichi was an ace to him. Parents were two Keyblade wielders, Lea and Kairi, so that was assured. Kumo’s parents were seemingly normal: Isa and Naminé. He got the Keyblade through an accidental Bequeathing. Nonetheless, they became fast friends aspiring to become Keyblade Masters.

Umi never thought of Kumo as plain. Blue hair and eyes were always standing out and his clothing had some form of a crescent moon on it. Daichi was a redhead with green eyes with earthy colors in his clothing. In any event, she loved them both as friends.

When she got back home today, her Father was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

“You think they have crushes on you?” Sora asked at the dining room table that night in Twilight Town.

“Daichi and Kumo?” Umi asked. “Maybe. They sometimes compete to impress me, to Master Aqua’s dismay.”

“She probably doesn’t want them to compete for you like me and Riku did for Kairi,” Sora predicted. “Last time that happened, things didn’t go so well.”

“Oh, right,” Umi realized. “You got into all sorts of trouble when you were teenagers.”

“Hey!” Sora exclaimed.

He was lucky Riku was out with the King right now.


	4. Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As prophesied, a new band of heroes form to stand against the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Umi, Daichi, Kumo, and these headcanons.

When Umi was twelve, her adopted Father went missing, prompting Riku to search for him. Riku hadn't come back for two years, prompting Umi to predict something was wrong around the first year. Now fourteen, she had banded together with two others on a search around the worlds in the Realm of Light for those who were missing. Legends spoke of the successor to Sora going to search for him when he did not return to her. Also written in the Book of Prophecies, which was being searched for by Maleficent and Pete, was that three more would join her in her search.

She received a new Keyblade in Leviathan, her old Diamond Dust Keyblade having broken in half during her bid to save someone. Daichi and Kumo were also sent on missions themselves, so they would be preoccupied while she was off on her journey.

Before her journey, Umi rescued a young human-Esper hybrid named Terra Branford from some bullies. Umi gave her the nickname "Tina" to distinguish her from the other Terra she knew. This girl was looking for answers about her past, having been found wandering the streets of Twilight Town with amnesia and a band on her forehead. The band was destroyed by Umi and Terra was touched by her kindness. After getting the hang of some of her powers thanks to Merlin, she joined Umi in her search as a means of accepting her friendship.

Zidane Tribal was the next to join them. A member of the Tantalus Theater Troupe (which was also the name of a band of thieves), disaster struck during the end of their mission when their airship, Prima Vista, crash landed in Twilight Town during their escape. Zidane convinced Baku, the leader, to let him accompany them in search of a Princess named Garnet. Despite Terra's fears that they were aiding a criminal, Zidane was actually friendly. His reason for aiding them was that he didn't need a reason to help them out.

Though the Book of Prophecies spoke of a third hero joining her, it was just Umi, Terra, and Zidane for now. So, she offered them her hand like in the past and they placed one hand of their own on top of the other.

"And this makes us a team!" Umi declared at the Mysterious Tower. "Now, let's go find what we're looking for!"

* * *

They were permitted to man a Gummi Ship thanks to Master Yen Sid and King Mickey Mouse, both of them wishing them luck in their searches. What they were unaware of was that they were being watched by individuals in masks shaped like animals. Those robed individuals noted Umi's appearance while they observed her growing up.

They realized that she looked a lot like Mare, the Keyblade wielder that tried to strike down Foreteller Ava in the past. But she was long gone, the Foretellers noted. What they weren't aware of was that she was a clone of Mare herself.


	5. Gray Skies At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's fate is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Umi, Daichi, Kumo, and these concepts.

As time went on, Umi learned of the fate of the team that took her in: Bright Crest.

Roxas and Xion's friendship blossomed to romance, as did Terra and Aqua's own bond. Ventus met a girl named Fuu and the two fell for one another. Ventus's Chirithy was keeping an eye on Vanitas and the Riku Replica, both having been brought back thanks to Even's research. Riku had been trying to protect Sora since he found him. Kairi was on her own journey once Umi left, the woman now a Keyblade Master. Lea and Isa were off on their own missions. King Mickey Mouse had returned to leadership along with his Queen. Donald and Daisy were helping to keep everything together along with Goofy. Jiminy Cricket returned to his world to keep track of Pinocchio. Naminé was helping out in the Radiant Garden.

Umi met a teenage girl going by the name Lightning and eventually convinced her to join her, the other Terra, and Zidane. Now the band of four heroes was complete. And when they stumbled upon a chamber composed of crystal, they were shocked to see what was inside once Riku let them in.

Sora was now an adult, but his clothing and body were crystalline. He wasn't moving or breathing, seated on a throne made of stone with his eyes sealed shut. Riku had not come back to Umi because he had been trying to find a way to wake him up. After two years of bottled up frustration was finally released, Riku let her help him out.

"I know this isn't going to make up for everything, but I'm sorry," Riku began, clearly depressed and remorseful. "For leaving you for so long. For keeping my mouth shut about Sora. For thinking I could save him on my own."

Lightning looked down out of concern. She knew the feeling all too well in regards to her younger sister, Serah. Umi approached him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You know, I always thought you tried to spoil me because you were self-sacrificing," Umi began. "I appreciate everything you do, but you gotta let others give things up as well. We both love Dad. You know that as much as I do. So, I forgive you for keeping this a secret."

"Right away?" Lightning questioned with slight surprise.

Umi looked at her friend with a smile.

"Family is family, even if you're not related by blood," the girl reasoned.

The rose haired girl touched her heart with some surprise. Once again, Umi had shown why she was all-loving in the first place.

"We'll help you, Dad," Umi told Riku. "I promise, we'll wake him up no matter what!"

Riku just smiled with relief and finally released a much-needed breath.

"Thank you," he told her.


	6. New Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright Crest renews thanks to two newcomers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Umi, Daichi, Kumo, and these concepts.

To save Sora, Daichi, and Kumo, King Mickey and Master Yen Sid met in the Mysterious Tower along with Umi, Lightning, Terra, and Zidane.

It was decided that a new Bright Crest was to be formed to rescue the duo from darkness and uncover the mysteries of the past. Also assembled with them were Donald and Goofy. Umi agreed to become leader of this generation of Bright Crest, with Lightning covering second in command.

"Okay, but Bright Crest was a big group back when it was formed," Umi noted. "Right now, it's just the four of us."

With that, King Mickey looked at the door.

"You fellas can come in now!" Mickey hailed.

The door opened, getting their attention. Riku was amazed to see who had made their grand entrance.

"Donald, Goofy...are these your trainees?" he asked.

"Yep!" Goofy confirmed.

The taller of the two was an anthropomorphic male dog similar to Goofy wearing red in his clothing. In his right arm was a shield of his own. The shorter animal was an anthropomorphic female duck with a lavender mage's outfit, brown stave, and pink hat.

"These are Max Goof and Webby Vanderquack," Mickey introduced. "Once Max came of age, he began training to become the Captain of the Guard. Meanwhile, Donald was introduced to Webby through his Uncle and she has since become his apprentice."

"I've heard of you guys!" Umi began with happiness. "When I was writing letters to Goofy, he told me about Max and Webby."

"It's nice to meet you, Umi," Max greeted. "Though, that's a little awkward to say since I know you through pictures."

"You really do look like your Dad," Umi noted.

This got Max to turn away out of embarrassment.

"I wish you hadn't said that..." Max told her.

Webby had raced to the others and got a look at them with stars in her eyes.

"You guys are awesome!" the duck exclaimed, clearly over the moon. "The hair, the tail, the weapons...I don't think I've read about these before!"

"It's nice to meet you both," Terra replied.

"Well, we've got our new generation of Bright Crest!" Mickey decided.

"Yeah," Umi confirmed. "Though, I wish Dai and Ku were here, too..."

"Since when did you learn to mope, Umi?" Riku questioned. "Come on."

"Agreed," Zidane chimed in. "We'll get them back."

Master Yen Sid cleared his throat, getting them to stand at attention to give them their first mission.


End file.
